


Dance of Passion

by AlekFoxx23



Series: Under Your Spell [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Clubbing, Intimacy, M/M, NSFW, Oral, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlekFoxx23/pseuds/AlekFoxx23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being convinced to go to the club, the boys have a better night than they would have thought. (DEFINITELY AN AU. Ah... Owen is a psychic, Ianto is a warlock.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> I have a particular verse with my forever favourite Ianto partner... It's probably our most developed verse and this is gonna be apart of a random, jumbled up series... This is oriented around that verse.

"Let’s go out."

 

That’s what got Ianto into this. With the mention of hardly going out and the last real time they’d gone out was two months ago, according to Owen, but the warlock felt it was a slight over exaggeration. But being won over by a soft plea, followed by a bemused teasing comment, Ianto had pressed his lips to Owen’s and agreed to going out to the club with the promise of a single dance. 

 

It pleased the medic when the DJ seemed to play the right songs at the right times. Only a few drinks shared between the warlock and the psychic, Ianto had a pleasant buzz while Owen was just a little bit past that point with his own pleasant buzz and his boyfriend’s twisting together as they danced against one another. 

 

Owen took the chance to memorise the way his lover looked tonight when they’d taken a break for a breather and some water. Owen stood outside, waiting for his boyfriend, a plastic cup in his hand as he smiled just softly to himself, a smile which had grown bigger when Ianto came into view.

 

He looked so… Different. So… Alive. The softly heaving chest from a night of more dancing than he would have expected with a thin coat of sweat leaving a slight gleam across his brow. It was almost like he needed this, but both of them needed it and upon taking advantage of the break from the rift spitting things out at them left and right, it was well deserved, no matter how short lived. 

 

The cup was swiped from the psychic’s hand and Ianto took a drink before leaning closer and nuzzling him a little as he spoke over the people, “you were right… This is fun.” A soft kiss was aimed for his cheek, but Owen tuned his head in time to steal it away before he chuckled. 

 

"Told ya," he replied as he took the cup back and took a drink with a soft hum. After a minute or so of a comfortable silence, he noticed Ianto’s emotions spike in that familiar way and the beat of a good song Ianto would play, albeit a remix.

 

"Let’s dance… We’d look good dancing to this together," Ianto breathed and before he knew it, Owen was being pulled along behind by the leather bracelet around his wrist.

 

A good spot, the medic decided as he watched the lights dance across his lover as they moved. Out of almost nowhere, Owen pressed himself a lot closer. “Y’know… I’ve been thinkin’ an’… I think we’ve looked good every song we’ve danced to,” he breathed into his boyfriend’s ear with a rough whisper and Ianto flushed.

 

"You look good with anybody…"

 

His voice sounded distant and the psychic was hit with an immediate wave of inadequacy, which caused him to frown before he nuzzled his warlock.

 

"But I look best with you…"

 

Sure, the pair had gotten this far. They established their relationship… Hell! Owen even lived with Ianto! So it was only natural for the medic to make such a subtle, yet in his eyes honest, comment, and it was just as natural for Ianto to eagerly bring his lover in for a kiss, hands cupping his cheeks as he pushed into it. 

 

Happiness, that pure bliss that two people could feel between each other, because of each other. In that moment, they were the only two there. Teeth caught lips, tongues grazed and danced together just as hips did. Owen could feel it, both his own emotions doubled with Ianto’s, the amount of adoration, affection and you couldn’t deny the sheer /love/ that found itself coiled tightly between the psychic and his warlock.

 

The break was hesitant, each time one tried to pull back, the other would pull him back. When they finally parted, Ianto kept himself pressed tightly against his lover, Owen basking in the positive vibes as if he were on the beach during that _perfect_ summer day. Lips were just close enough to know that the other could access them with only a slight lean closer. Owen had wound his arms around his lover’s neck, fingers carding through short hairs slowly. Ianto’s hands rested on lazily shifting hips, fingers flexing against his trousers as if contemplating moving.

 

I love you.

 

It didn’t even have to be said. If it wasn’t clear that the cynical medic found almost every ounce of optimism he had in the archivist, that there was almost a desperate /need/ to have him close for the rest of his life, _their_ lives, then Owen needed to do a better job of displaying his devotion, his admiration. He broke the closeness only to relay his opinion and even then, partially swollen lips grazed along a smooth cheek to a waiting ear.

 

"We should go home soon." 

 

His English accent was a bit thicker and rougher than usual as he spoke, but he first felt a nod, then lips graze his ear and a Welsh accent rumbling out with a more than pleased tone.

 

"I agree…"

 

It was just luck that the song was finishing out. Another kiss was shared as they danced the last minute before they broke to a simple gesture of holding hands, threading through bodies of intoxicated dancers to get out into the crisp air, a little more desperate to get home than they thought. The drive to the flat was an interesting one, but Owen had instigated it, his hand starting out resting on Ianto’s knee, though it did find its way up. Ianto didn’t protest though. In fact, he did the opposite, shifting a bit closer and spreading his legs a bit wider so his lover could palm at him through his trousers. Of course, the warlock wound up reciprocating the behaviour as they both let out soft, needy little sighs. 

 

When they got home, it was a brief breaking of contact, but soon enough their hands were locked and they were close to each other again. The lift, Ianto had Owen pressed against the wall, starting that dance again, though this one was a lot more intimate. Ianto’s fly was partially dropped and Owen almost dipped down to fish out his prize before the lift signalled that they were on their floor and quick footsteps lead them to the flat.

 

Almost immediately, Ianto was pressed against the door and Owen was attacking his neck, nibbling and suckling on shaved skin, eliciting low moans. The buttons of the for once casually worn button down were tugged at, Ianto pushing against him to get him to keep going to the room.

 

Lips only broke for short, second long periods as they made their way to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes as they went, starting with Ianto’s shirt and ending beside the bed, both men in trousers that loosely hugged their hips.

 

Owen dropped to his knees, fingers hooking his trousers and pulling them down, face nuzzling a clothed crotch, lips mouthing at the outline as the psychic let out a soft moan from the scent. That musk caused Owen’s toes to curl before pants were soon tugged down, cock already stiff from the affections from the ride. It was guided into a warm mouth, tongue curling along the underside of the thick muscle.

 

The medic let out a muffled moan as he bobbed his head, a hand fondling his lover’s sac, kneading just enough. Ianto’s hand found the back of his boyfriend’s head, fingers threading through dark hair, fingertips massaging at his scalp. He looked down to see Owen had tugged himself out of his trousers, cock in hand, slowly stroking as his head bobbed. He swiped his lips before Owen looked up, that smirk seen as clear as day in his eyes as his hands found the Welshman’s ass, who wound up letting out a remotely needy moan and a slight buck of his hips in response to the firm groping. 

 

What? Owen always pressed the right buttons…

 

In one motion, his cock was taken to the root, Owen’s nose slightly tickled by the bit of fur around the base. Even with no breath, he let out a sort of groan as best as he could before his eyes closed and he swallowed down around his lover’s cock. The reaction he got was pleasing; fingers tightening as Ianto let out another needy moan. Owen swallowed around his cock a little bit more before he finally pulled himself away with a throaty moan. Ianto pulled him up quickly and their mouths met, Owen soon falling back into bed with his lover pressed tight against him. 

 

Hips rocked and cocks rubbed, trails of pre leaking from both men and making a mess of sweaty skin as they moaned into one another’s mouths. Owen’s hips undulated, as if following the beat of the last dance’s song, needily against Ianto’s as he let out a moan.

 

“‘M yer’s,” he breathed out against hot skin before peppering kisses against it. 

 

It was almost like they were meant to be, this whole thing was meant to happen, with how easily Owen Harper found his legs spreading and soon hooking around Ianto Jones’ waist as he bucked his hips wantingly. But he meant it when he said it, which scared the piss out of him. The last person he meant any sort of commitment to, it was technically Katie, and look what happened to her. While he counted Diane, she hardly counted in his eyes.

 

"Mine… Now and forever…" Ianto murmured, accent thick with want, desire and certainty, a certainty that sent a shiver up Owen’s spine and through his person in a positive tingle as mouths desperately met again and tongues invaded. Bliss… That’s what this was. A full on bliss when the warmth of his lover was pulled away to retrieve the lubricant and a rubber, though to his minor shock, the condom was flung out of reach and the Welshman was pulled back down.

 

"No… I wanna _feel_ ya… I prefer it like that…"

 

A brow quirked slightly but there was a small smile no less before lips met briefly, but Ianto wasn’t going to do much just yet. He snaked out of his lover’s hold, mouthing down hot skin, nipping and sucking, leaving marks as he made his way down. Owen’s hands roamed strong shoulders and soft hair as he whined and writhed before his lover found his groin and he felt a hot mouth and even hotter breath along his skin, which earned a groan. Hip bones were nipped at, thighs were sucked on… Hell, Ianto even gave a bit of attention to his taint, which caused his back to arch, his hands to grip hair and an elongated moan of “Yan!” was belted out, which was the point where the bottle was opened and fingers were slowly coated with the slick substance. 

It was when he took his cock into his mouth that Owen felt any sort of slick finger press against his hole and he took in a deep, slightly shaken breath but kept himself relaxed as he felt two digits push in and one hell of a suction around his cock, tongue kneading against the underside as his lover even let out a deep moan, the vocals sending slight vibrations.

 

Ianto pumped his digits as he bobbed his head, free hand gripping his thigh, fingers kneading into firm muscle and Owen gradually got himself into a rhythm with that hand, careful of the filled mouth as he rolled his hips. 

 

"Y…Yan please," Owen breathed with a flustered groan, to which he heard a satisfying ‘pop’ and his head rose a bit, only to belt out another moan when his lover flicked his fingers just so.  He heard the bottle open this time, whined softly when he felt the fingers pull out, which was followed by a soft noise as Ianto coated his swollen prick. Owen shifted so his hips were raised, hands gripping his cheeks so he could spread them before Ianto pressed the head against a quivering hole.

 

Normally, Owen wouldn’t care about the bottle… Enough proper(albeit lube-less) preparation and a little bit of magic could work wonders. Really, he didn’t honestly mind if they’d gone without it tonight. But there was something about the spark that told them it was a good night to be thorough… That little voice…

 

"You ready…?"

 

Owen nodded and Ianto pushed, gripping Owen’s hips and pulling him closer as his shaft sank in. The medic’s hands immediately moved from his backside to Ianto’s wrists, back arching off the mattress as he let out a deep moan with his lover, hips undulating in a subtle rhythm as he focused on the wholesome pleasure as compared to the slight pain. Ianto lowered himself, a hand moving along his side, up to the side of his neck before he pulled his lover up and kissed him hard, nibbling on his lower lip. 

 

Oh… That was nice… That was really nice. A sudden flush of warm straight through his core and outward and Owen curled himself against Ianto, skilled hands tracing any muscle he could, his mouth grazing against his lover’s lips, his chin, his jaw and neck… He felt calloused hands trace over his torso, fingertips dig into muscle a bit as groomed, albeit a little sharp, nails raked along skin before smoothing over it in a manner to sooth the slightly welted skin. He barely noticed the hand around his cock, paying more attention to the pleasure as a whole.

 

Hips rocked in harmony, torso close. Gods, they felt…  _alive_ and it felt…  _wonderful_. Blood pumping, magic thick. By now, the only thing the medic felt was bliss from both parties. He felt like it’d been too long since he’d heard the soft moans, even if it had barely been the night before. Then again, he _always_  liked the sounds his lover made. Especially when he heard his name entangled with such delicious sounds, like the throaty moan of “ _O-Oweeeen…_ " that finally peaked out.

 

"B-Blimey, don’ stop," Owen panted as their hips crashed like thunder during a rainstorm. Fast bucks managing to hit every right spot, causing his toes to curl and belt out an ever so pleased "Fuck!  _Yes!_ S-S’it!”

 

Nails dug into shoulders and Owen let out his moans, uncaring of the neighbours entirely tonight. What? His lover deserved to know that he was doing damn well… The thrusts changed a bit, deeper, harder as compared to faster, harder and the medic had a feeling his lover was close. A hand went to stroke himself but he realised that Ianto’s hand had managed to probably stop but pick right up where he’d left off.

 

"I-I’m close," he panted out, nuzzling against Owen’s lips.

 

"Th-then come on, love….  _Fill me up_.”

 

It was how Harper purred those three words that got Ianto filling his lover, keeping up with hard thrusts, nails digging into hips and it was that feeling that threw Owen into his own climax. His heels dug into Ianto’s thighs to keep him close as he let out a long moan in-tune with his lover’s before lips met and mouths muffled both sounds. For a long moment, they laid there like that, Ianto between Owen’s legs even after both cocks had gone soft. Even when the mess of come was cleaned up from Owen’s torso. But they had purpose to it as their mouths moved and their tongues tasted, felt, traced and their bodies were high on that bliss that drove both of them into some sort of welcomed, sense of security that they finally were getting used to. When Ianto moved onto his side, Owen moved with him, not even considering letting his lover go.

 

What? He has a nose… Besides… Who could resist such a deliciously content man? Hell, who could resist such a man in general?

 

They didn’t need to say it. Even as the snog went lazy, got slower as both men let themselves tire, they knew they didn’t need to say it… But it was Owen who wound up saying it anyway, with sleepy bliss-coated words.

 

"I love you…"

 

He nuzzled into Ianto’s chin, letting out soft little rumbles and Ianto kissed his forehead.

 

"I love you, too…"


End file.
